Second Chance
by Senshi Momo
Summary: This is a story of two lovers reunited.


Title: Second Chance  
  
Author: Senshi Momo (Sailor Peach) www.geocities.com/senshi_momo  
  
E-mail: senshi_bunny@hotmail.com  
  
Date: November 16, 2001  
  
Update: December 9, 2001  
  
   
  
Note: This is my first attempt to write a short story (contemporary romance), so any kind of critique or comment to my writing is welcome. Write me please. 'cause I need input (good or bad) to see if I should continue or should I change something. Thanks!!!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: The character's in this story don't belong to me, however maybe with wishful thinking Darien could become mine, mine, all mine.*hahahahaha. Watch it girls, I've got claws*. Now seriously, don't sue me, I'm just a poor girl and have nothing to gain from this other than the many e-mails *I hope* that would come from the critics/reader's.  
  
   
  
Another note: The setting takes place in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. This has nothing to do with Sailormoon, only about Serena and Darien and their traits are different. All landmarks are real except for her store. UBC is the University of British Columbia. Simon Fraser is another university there. Oh and this is not a promo for Starbucks either. I much prefer Blenze and Second Cup. Religion does not factor into the story either.  
  
Je suis un Canadien. So I spell things differently.  
  
  
  
   
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold December evening, and I was walking around Canada Place. The gentle breeze became intense, sending large drops of rain that splashed against my face and hit the pavement hard. Out of the Imax Theater poured streams of people, who had been watching one of the movie specials, and the bustled towards the stairs to the underground parking lot. As I walked toward the railing of the top level, a couple passed by me, laughing. Down below, tourist huddled beneath their umbrellas as they took in the waterfront scenery.  
  
I glanced at the dark sky wondering, what Darien was doing now. He had left two years ago today. I was twenty-five when I first met him at a UBC convention. Back then I was studying medicine and he was twenty-nine, a fourth year law student at Simon Fraser. It was love at first site for us. Our relationship lasted for three years. I had never wanted it to end so suddenly. Just thinking about it was painful. He wanted commitment; of course I got cold feet. Being committed meant that I would lose my freedom, privacy and I wasn't ready.  
  
Because of my headache, I drove back to my home, a condominium on Broadway, so I could rest. As I opened my door, I surveyed the living room. Newspapers spread out on the coffee table onto the floor, while the mail was piled onto a hazardous heap at the foot of the coffee table, waiting to be unsorted. Some of my clothes were strewn on the floor, making a path towards my bedroom. Along the way up to my bedroom I stacked up the newspapers into one pile and picked up the dirty laundry. After I got changed, I went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. The phone was ringing, as I was about to set the table.  
  
"Hello Serena speaking."  
  
"Serena? It's Darien, I, um, happened to be thinking about you, so I called to uh see how you are doing. Too bad it's raining today. Don't you think so? Are you well?"  
  
Darien, after hearing to his voice, it felt to me that the two years of separation never happened.  
  
"Hello Darien," I replied. "It's good to hear from you. I thought that my charm had warded you away. That's why it took two years for you to finally call me. No, I'm just kidding. Your sister Rei told me about the job offer in New York. Congratulations about the job by the way, how is it."  
  
"Oh, you joker. The job is great and I love the city, but it doesn't have the beauty of Vancouver."  
  
"What made you decide to call me today?"  
  
"Oh I was in town, and was wondering how you were doing, that's all. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"So this 'call' was just to ask how I was doing, and had nothing to do with the fact that your sister broke the doctor-patient confidentiality. I'm ashamed at both of you breaking the law, one a doctor the other a lawyer." I scolded him.  
  
"She didn't mean any harm, it's just that she was worried about you and thought that I should know."  
  
In a soft bitter voice I said, "Yes, worried about me. Well Darien, remember what you told me after I refused your proposal? About, and I quote, 'having nothing to do with a cold hearted bitch' like me, refusing to answer my calls. Well don't worry, I mean nothing to you just as you mean nothing to me."  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry I said that. At that time I was hurting badly-"  
  
"So was I!"  
  
"Hell Serena," he swore, "I thought we were at the stage where we could start a family. You and me, with a dog living in the house we always talked about. How did I know you weren't ready."  
  
"Well you could have asked! And anyways, the relationship between us is over, no need to rehash that subject. Now we're getting off topic. My illness has nothing, and I repeat, nothing to do with you. Is that clear? I'm not a charity case. You got that?"  
  
"It has everything to do with me. Damn it! A brain tumor is not something to be taken lightly," his frustration clearly evident in his voice. "Even though we aren't together, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I do, I still love you."  
  
"Don't talk about love with me Darien, you showed your love to me when you walked out the door. So if you're finished with what you called to say, thank-you for your concern, but no-thanks I don't need your pity or care."  
  
"Look Serena, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to get you upset. Ok, I respect what you're saying. But still, I don't want you to be by yourself. I want to be with you, when you're hurting. No one should be alone."  
  
"I'm not alone, I have myself and my work to keep me company. I'm perfectly all right. I'm a tough person, I can handle it."  
  
In a hurt voice he said, "Am I such a feign to you that you would hate me this much?"  
  
"No Darien I don't hate you, please understand this is my problem. I'd like to be by myself."  
  
Quietly he said, "Ok, just remember I'm always here for you, so call me at Rei's when you need any help."  
  
As if I would call him. "Thank-you, and goodbye," I replied and hung up before he could say more. I realized I missed him a lot, but I had my pride and dignity. I could not bear to hurt Darien, nor would I let him hurt me again. He was so caring and sweet, while I was hot headed and stubborn. No one understood what I was going through. Life is so unfair. If there were a God I would give Him a piece of my mind. Slowly I found my way to my room, where I prepared to sleep, my appetite having disappeared.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning at work my assistant called in sick, leaving me doing all the work. I didn't mind though because the work would help me forget yesterday. There wasn't any business that morning so I decide to take a break and go to Starbucks, for a cup of mocha.  
  
As I walked there, I felt a little light headed and different somehow. It was as if I was floating. Then suddenly my head started throbbing, waking me out of the dreamy haze my head seemed to be in.  
  
As I went in and walked up to the counter, the pain subsidized. The smell of roasted coffee beans and muffins swamped me. It was an overwhelming feeling I never felt before, as if the world outside had stopped and time suspended. Inside were two customers, an old man in a white suit and a woman in a powdery-blue short dress beside him. Behind the counter was not one of the usual workers I often saw working. I stood, taking in his features. He was around twenty, tall, blond with hazel eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart.  
  
"Hi there! What will you have today?"  
  
"I'll have a carrot muffin, a grande mocha frappachino, and a decaf mocha to go."  
  
"That will be $12.70 please, thank-you. Please have a seat, it'll take a moment."  
  
I took a table beside the man in white as he read a newspaper. "Good morning. Cold weather we're having," I said to him, managing a genuine smile.  
  
"Yes indeed. You look as if you need a wonder to buck your spirits up."  
  
"I agree, you do look like you need one," said the woman.  
  
"I do," I replied. Though I may have only just met them and they were practically strangers, I felt comfortable telling them about my situation with Darien and my illness. They listened intently, as if they were my psychiatrists. I felt my burden being lifted as I finished. As I drank, The cold blend of chocolate and ice melted in my mouth, and went down my throat. I sighed and looked out the window. I noticed across the street people were getting on and off buses, while some others were trying to find transfers and change. A mother and daughter went by looking at us in the store, while I watched a couple behind them, arms embraced around each other, joking and laughing. Oh, how I had missed his arms around me, and how we used to spend quiet evenings when we could drive to Stanley Park and walk on the Sea wall.  
  
"Well we got to get going."  
  
"Me too," I said. I put on my gloves and scarf, picked up my coffee and left the store heading toward my pharmacy.  
  
Inside, I started to fill prescriptions, make orders, and filling shelves up with products. Because business was slow all morning, I decided to close up early and drive to the picturesque Light House Restaurant for lunch, located in Stanley Park.  
  
When I got there, I was astonished to see that the waiters still recognized me as one of their regulars, even though the last time I had been there was the day Darien proposed. I was shown to my usual seating. A short while later when I was reading the menu, a bouquet of red roses came to my attention as a waiter placed it in front of me. A card was attached, and curious that I was, I picked it up and read it: "Lets give ourselves a second chance. I need you and know you need me. Let's forget the past and venture to the future." It was signed Darien. I looked up and dropped the card as he was standing there with a big smile on his face. It was so big it made his dimples go deeper, making me want him even more.  
  
"Darien did you follow me here," I asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, well not at first. I went to your store, intending to drop off these roses and invite you to lunch when I saw you drive off. Then I decided to see where you were headed. Well look, if you don't want me here that's fine. I didn't mean for you to get upset," he said as his eyes portrayed regret and his smile vanished.  
  
He was obviously hurting by the way he said it. "I'm sorry, I know it was unintentional. Please, have a seat and join me for lunch," I said in a softer tone. He sat down and looked at me his midnight black hair look unevenly brushed. His dark eyes staring at me intently, as if he were studying me like a lab specimen.  
  
"Thank you, I'd like that."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For lunch we both ordered sauté chickens with rice, a bottle of white wine and devils food cake for dessert. We talked about our lives during the past few years and about the old times. Neither of us mentioned the conversation, the night before. It was if nothing had happened between us. Shortly after, he asked me to take a walk with him on the Sea Wall. 'For old time's sake' he said, and I agreed. After the walk, he escorted me to my car.  
  
"I had a great time," he said.  
  
"So did I. Thank you for a wonderful lunch. I've forgotten how wonderful it was to watch the boats docking in the harbour."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Well, have a great afternoon and take care," he said as he walked towards his car.  
  
"Bye," I said watching him leave, longing for him to run back to say he loved me and that he wanted to start our love all over again. Sighing, I turned back to my car and knew it wasn't meant to be.  
  
When I got home, I took a long, hot shower and fixed up of cup of hot Orange Pekoe Tea and a plate of chocolate cookies. As I bit into a cookie I reflected about what happened today. How I wanted a family now. I was a fool to reject him. Maybe the two strangers at Starbucks were right. The only cure I needed was love. But how could I fix it? I've ruined my chance with Darien for sure. I slept on that thought for two hours when suddenly my phone rang.  
  
"Hello this is Serena."  
  
"Hi, is this Dr. Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes it is. May I ask who's speaking?"  
  
"This is Dr. McFain at Vancouver General Hospital. Do you now a man named Darien Chiba?"  
  
"Yes he's my friend," I said, as I started to be concerned. Oh God! Something must have happened to him. "Is anything wrong with hi?" I asked in an uncertain voice.  
  
"He was in a car accident, and we're requesting that you come here now, since we couldn't reach any of his immediate family and you are listed as an emergency contact from the information inside his wallet."  
  
"Oh I think they're out of town. What is his situation doctor?"  
  
"We've put him in an observation room. He's in stable condition, but still in a coma."  
  
I felt my hope falter when he said that. In a shaky voice I said, "Okay, I'll get in touch with his family now to let them know, and will be there shortly. Thank-you," I said, quickly replacing the receiver. How can it be? I was in disbelief. From past experience I know he was a safe driver. Knowing him, he would always think safety first. It's my fault, if I said yes long before this would not have happened. After making a call to Rei, I pulled on my coat, grabbed my keys and ran out to the car.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. McFain was waiting for me as I entered the Hospital. "You must be Dr. Tsukino, I'm Dr. McFain. As I told you on the phone, he is still in a coma. I hope that with your presence you could somehow wake him up."  
  
"Alright I will. Could you please show me to his room."  
  
"It's this way doctor." I followed him into an elevator, going up nearly to the top floor of the hospital. We entered a quiet corridor and passed several rooms that had their own observation rooms, full of coma patients.  
  
"Here he is. You can stay with him overnight if you want, but it is still uncertain when he'll wake-up. Hopefully, as I said, you'll be able to coax him into consciousness." With saying that, he left.  
  
As I stood outside looking in, I saw tubes running in and out of his head and arms. His eyes were closed and his face pale and waxen. Two nurses were standing beside his bed, one removing some tubes, while the other was monitoring his vitals. One of them spotted me and opened the door to let me in.  
  
"Are you his relative?"  
  
"No just a friend. His family is out of the city. Do you think I could get an extra blanket, I probably will be staying the night."  
  
"Sure. I'll be back later with it. You can try talking to him, it might help," the nurse said. With their task down, they left the room quietly.  
  
I took a seat beside him, held on to his lax hand and silently wept. I held his hand tightly afraid of losing. I hate life! All I wanted was to live a simple life, and look what I got instead. Why couldn't it have been me instead? It's unfair! I'd gladly take his place now. Look at Darien, he has a long future ahead of him and with my future is uncertain. I would do anything for him to get well. I sent a silent prayer up to God in hopes that he would answer it. I began reminiscing about those times when our life together was so perfect, those days of happiness and delight.  
  
Darien's skin was cool and delicate, his breathing soft and long. Under the light, I could see his what skin and his pale lips firmly pressed together. My emotions for him swamped all over me. I bowed my head and thought: maybe I was too senseless to realize what I've misguidedly let go. "The one chance I had," I whispered, "is gone because of my own stupidity. If I lose you Darien, I think that I might as well lose my life." If you go, I go, I thought.  
  
I squeezed his hand tighter. "Wake up Darien, I'm right by your side. If you wake up, I promise to marry you. I'll be a good wife and always make you happy. I love you. Please wake up," I begged him, hoping he had heard and would regain consciousness.  
  
Nothing happened for a minute or two, when suddenly I felt the hand I was holding grasp mine lightly, then firmly. Next thing I knew it His eyes were open and he was staring at me intensely, startling me.  
  
"Say that again," he whispered.  
  
"P-please wake up," I stammered.  
  
"No, dammit! The other part before that," he said.  
  
"T-that I will marry you, be a good wife and always make you happy if you wake up and that I love you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm awake now so you've got to deliver your promise," he said with a grin.  
  
"Why you," I started as I tried to stand up, while his hand held firmly onto mine. "You tricked me. Everyone said you were in a coma."  
  
"I was. But on your way over, I woke up. I convinced the doctor and nurses to keep it quiet, in hopes that I could get you to marry me."  
  
"Marry you? Ha!" I scoffed. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth. Now let me go! Hey what are you doing?" I asked while I struggled to get away as he pulled me up onto the bed, my body splayed on top of his.  
  
"I'm, not letting you go. I did that once and have regretted it ever since. This time I'm going to hold onto you until you agree to marry me." With that said he rolled over and pinned me to the bed.  
  
"This is an outrage!" I cried and pummeled my fist into his chest. "I will not be mauled and manipulated into marrying a man like you. Now let me go."  
  
"NO," he said quietly.  
  
As my emotions took the last straw, I started to cry. "Hush baby," he whispered as he lightly kissed my trembling lips. "Everything will turn out fine, you'll see," his fingers wiped away my tears.  
  
I realized he was right. As long as we were together, we would be fine no matter what life throws at us. With my hand I caressed his face, "Are you sure?" I asked. "But my tumour."  
  
"Shh.lets not talk about that now. What ever comes, we'll deal with it. Promise me now that you'll be my wife, no matter what happens we'll stick together."  
  
"I promise. I'll never leave you again, I love you."  
  
"And I love you too. This is our second chance and I won't let it to waste."  
  
"Me too," I answered and he promptly silenced me with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
